Miracles
by takara410
Summary: <html><head></head>Dee Miracle more powerful than the mob why the police wont arrest her.Well being a witch she doesn't' leave much evidence, though she wonders about the Batman, and the Batman has a new charge and she's helping him whether he understands or not.</html>


I do not own

Dee Miracle, a name she didn't care for though later grew into accepting. It helped when her father gave her a necklace with the letter D, when she was twelves. It's what everyone called her instead of Miracle, which she loved. It's what she did for a job, performing miracles for a price.

D was flipping channels she nodded thanks to Cedar, as he came from the kitchen with two bowls of salad. She raised an eyebrow as only one of her apprentices came down, she's had her since she was four after an unfortunate fire with her wealthy grandparents.

Nysa smiled at her as she sat down on the couch and began eating her tomatoes first. "Where is Lucas?" D asked looking to her two guards who could speak.

"A call an hour ago, he was at a party with illegal drugs and is now being held at the police station. I said once you're done with work you'd go and get him" She bowed her head

"Ohh." Nysa said with a smirk but looked back at the TV as D turned to her

D rolled her eyes "Alright." She finished her food quick and Nysa did the same

With Lucas

Lucas was pushed into a cell with a mob boss, he nudged his head to him and sat down on the bench with him.

"Your funeral kid." Someone said

Lucas just wanted to sleep, he moved his hair out the way and looked to the clock on the wall. "Shit!" He kicked out

"Someone's going to be in trouble." Two-Bit teased as he saw what he was looking at

"Ugh, god I just want to sleep." Lucas said putting his face in his hands

One dude looked at Lucas, trying to remember where he saw him, he snapped his fingers "Your Miracle's son aren't ya?"

Lucas looked at him with red eyes "She's not my mom."

The dude made a sound while waving his hand "Whatever she feeds ya." He got up and walked though was hesitant of Two-Bit.

"You make things happen for a price right? I'm Eddy!" He said with a huge smile that was missing some teeth but had his hand out

"I don't shake hands in here." Lucas said looking at the dirty hand in disgust

Eddy nodded his head, putting his hand back "I respect that."

With Gordon

He watched as they inspected the boys stuff, shaking his head "A dead cellphone, tarot cards, a pen, business cards and a necklace." He said tired

John looked at Gordon "Why is everyone so antsy, he isn't a mob boss's kid?"

"Lucas Williams is the adopted son of Dee Miracle Johnson, and there is just some funny stuff we can't prove she had a hand in doing."

"Cause she's a witch!" Bullock said

Gordon rolled his eyes at the agreements "She's not a witch!" He looked to John "She's just crafty her own parents were and they taught her well. Now her maid said she'd be coming to get him." He said leaving the room.

Bullock grabbed John's arm "You better start praying to God."

John looked at him, confused "But he said she's not a witch."

"Yeah and the Joker's a nice guy, trust me Dee Miracle is a witch." Bullock said leaving the room

John went out sitting in his cubicle to see this so called witch. He looked to Allyson she was holding tightly to her cross,scared. "Is she really a witch?" He asked with humor

She nodded scared "Yes, she's killed people and burned them to death, the mob is scared of her and so are some of the Rouge's." She whispered

Sara who smiled at John sat on his desk, partly "So newbie, what do you want to ask?"

He looked at Sara, she's been helpful not only here but around Gotham as well. "You don't seem scared."

"Miss D?" She shook her head "Nah, she saved my brother once,even paying the hospital bills. She's paid for me and my little brothers school books sometimes. I loved living in the same apartment as her, plus it's like she knew we were starving so she'd give us food." She said with no shame

John nodded his head "So there's some good points and bad points on her." He nudged to where the cells are "What about Lucas?"

She sighed frowning "I used to babysit him and Nysa, he saw something awful and blamed it on her." She looked to the floor and shivered

"Was there any proof she did it?"

She shook her head, looking at him "His parents were killed by the mob,they left a lot of was awful what they did,he was only eight."

"And he's hated her ever since?"

Sara nodded "Yeah, I guess he just picked her to hate." She shrugged "I feel bad for her, I mean all she wants to do is care for him and he just does whatever." She said flinging her hand

John nodded remembering the information "You said Nysa, who's she?"

"His adopted sister, her adopted daughter sweet girl loves to change her looks." She enunciated the word LOVE.

"Where is he?" D yelled announcing her presence

"In the holding cells, I need you to sign some papers." Gordon said walking

"Of course." She said following after him, Sara nodded to her as they passed she nodded back.

Gordon closed the door and offered her a seat, she took it. "Thank you, so what did my idiot have in him or on him?"

Gordon sat down before answering "He had some pot he admitted it unlike his friends."

She relaxed into the chair "It's getting harder and harder to control him."

"It will get easier, it just takes time." He reminded her

She smirked "Yeah well the scared straight program doesn't work, wish I could just let you guys have him sadly it would be a waste to all of our time." She said tired, she looked to Gordon "Where do I sign?"

He pushed the papers towards her,she signed and pushed them stood up seeing people int he glass doorway, though they looked them over "All right,just pay the bail and he's yours."

"Why can't they just stay cute kids?" She asked him as she dug into her pockets and got out the went to go take care of it and she sighed looking at the pictures of his family.

He came back, stopping suddenly to see her looking at a picture of his put it down and looked to him "I remember being that age, being so carefree." She sighed and wiped away a tear. "So can I get him?"

He nodded "Follow me."

Gordon was shocked that the young boy was in the cell with a bored look "Get him out of there, his mom is here."

"She's not my mom!" Lucas yelled as he stared at D with hate in his eyes.

A guard went to get him, Lucas walked past him and to Gordon "My things?"

"Show some respect, he didn't have to call me."

Lucas ignored her "My things please." He said rolling his eyes

"Follow me." Gordon said walking "How often you roll your eyes, you're lucky they don't' get stuck like that." He heard D say

"Same could be said about you." Lucas replied

Gordon chuckled as he heard a smack, he singed for Lucas's things and gave it to him. Lucas grabbed his phone first, he cursed "its dead." He put it in his pocket

"Thank you Gordon." D said smiling at him as they walked out of the station

She smacked him in the back of his head "Your wasting time and my money!"

"Whatever." He said getting in the car with the muscle, D shook her head and got in her car with Nysa, she got in the passenger side. "Iceberg Lounge." Lisa nodded and started the car and headed to the Iceberg Lounge.

Iceberg Lounge

Oswald triple checked that everything was ready for Miracle and her brats, he already hated how she didn't listen to the rule of no one under twenty one. Though whenever she came so did a lot of business, though that business got antsy at not being able to see her.

"Where is she?" He asked impatient looking at his clock

Jay ran over to him "I got word that Lucas was celebrating about his friend's being out of school."

Oswald groaned "Why does she keep him, he's not worth it."

Lark ran in "Their here." She said happy

"Wonderful, go and make sure their table is ready."

D took one last look at herself, she was in a bright red dress with heels and her necklace. She looked good for someone who dressed in the car. Lisa opened the door for her and she stepped out then Nysa. She was wearing a short black dress with boots, D looked to Lucas who was in jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. She raised an eyebrow at his clothes.

He looked at her "Hey swag it out!" He said walking in first hands in his pockets, the women followed after along with Lisa and Cedar. The others left with the cars, waiting to be called.

"Oswald sorry were late, Lucas had to celebrate summer." D said smiling at him

"Boys will be boys I suppose." He said showing her up the stairs

"You have quite a bit of people waiting for you." He said as he helped her in her seat

"Well you know how this goes." She said as Lisa poured water for them

"Right." He left to get his companions

They were at their usual table, it was on the second floor and near the corner so Lisa could sit in her chair D sipped her water "You will have to make up for this, me being late looks horrible. Which looks horrible for you."

Nysa looked down below to see the seals, she loved them.

"Hey D!" Harley said sitting in the vacant chair

"Harley what can I do for you?"

She looked between the kids "This isn't kiddy approved talk though."

Nysa who had already read her mind knew the issue "Come on Luc, let's go see if we can get some scotch." She got up and grabbed his hand and walked to the bar on the other side

"He knocked you up huh."

"So what do you have to?" Harley couldn't say the words

"I actually have a good potion that requires a child that's not needed." D said in sympathy though was smiling, she looked to Harley "I'll see you at your place, and Nysa will be their she has to learn after all."

"But Mr. J -"

"Harley you let me worry about him." D said smiling

Harley smiled "Thanks." She hugged her tight and left

Nysa and Lucas came back with drinks in their hands "You had better-"

"It should be arriving soon." Lucas said putting down his drink and helping Nysa in her chair

D was shocked the next person was an old guy, she raised an eyebrow at him. "How may I help you?"

"My child, it was born dead you have been known to do miracles and well." He said looking at her

"Expensive, and tiring to the body" D said with a sigh as her drink was sat down along with menus.

"Money is no object, so you could bring my child back?" He asked relived with a little apprehension

"Nysa will be doing it." D said playing with her hair affectionately, Nysa smiled at D and winked at the man.

"Bring the kid and two suitcases of cash to Beautiful You at noon, just ask for me." Nysa said sipping her drink

He smiled at her "Thank you." He left

They went through eight people, Lucas getting some people and telling them where to go, D watching with pride as they conducted business. After she got a name for a guy they finally looked at the menu. Though she tried something new the kids always got a burger and fry, with a milkshake.

Lucas wanted a third scotch, though D wouldn't allow it. He rolled his eyes and looked around, seeing a brunette. He used his power to have her look at him, once she did he winked at her. She blushed and went back to her old man. Though looked back at him with a wink.

Nysa rolled her eyes at her brother, she felt eyes on her so she looked around but no one was staring at her. She went back to her milkshake, her stomach wanting real food though. She liked the thought of the extra cash coming in, though hated how she'd be stuck at home until she got her magic back. Though it did mean spending time with Cedar, thankfully D didn't mind her relationship. Then again it's not like she could get pregnant from a dead dude.

"If they found out that not only underage are here, but drinking my club would be ruined." Oswald said harshly as he took the drinks from the kids.

They rolled their eyes, complaining a little "I believe in letting them drink a little, as long as I am watching." D said as their food came.

"I don't care what YOU believe in, it's the law."

"Should you really be talking about the Law Penguin." Lucas said reaching for a drink from a passing girl. She dodged wagging her finger, and went to her tables.

"Stop harassing my gir-" He looked to D "Control you children." He said mad

"Control and teenager do not go together." D said as Lisa cut her steak

Oswald rolled his eyes, he looked at his watch "You have three more hours." He left grumbling

A woman sat down, they noticed she wasn't the usual down on their luck type. "What can I help you with?" Lucas asked

"It's not me, it's my mother." She said shaking her head "She's sick, with cancer and...I was hoping you could save her." She said wiping away more tears

D looked her into her eyes and saw her life, though she also saw a known mob boss criminal. She let go of her face "We'll help though we believe in a life for a life. Your boyfriend is a known mobster."

She shook her head "He'd hurt you."

"Oh let me worry about that."

She looked at her worried, ready to speak.

"Shh, let us worry about that." D said looking to Lisa "Start writing."

She looked to the woman "Where's your mother, name and what time would you like us to meet?"

"Oh, um she's at the Gotham hospital cancer area it's th small part, my name is Victoria-" D put her hand up

"Sweetie, I meant your mother's name."

"Oh, it's Margaret and um I guess at noon tomorrow the sooner the better." Victoria said confused

D looked to Lisa "Got all that?"

Lisa nodded, D looked to her "Alright get." She nudged her head

D smiled as that was the last person, she popped her back and looked at her kids, they looked so tired, though all they would need was a car ride and they'd be around Gotham.


End file.
